


Save it for the morning after

by Azuro1122



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, stanman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuro1122/pseuds/Azuro1122
Summary: Stan wakes up on an empty bed but filled with too many stuff to handle on his own.
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Stan Marsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Save it for the morning after

Stan opened his eyes to sunlight directly hitting his face, so he obviously had to close them again, reeling into the bed and burying his face into the soft pillow until the initial sting wore off his eyes. Looking to the opposite side of the offending sun coming down from the window, the boy noticed that the covers were lifted and the other half of the bed was noticeably empty. As if on instinct, he felt something nasty right on the pit of his stomach. That awful sensation one feels when going down a particularly steep fall on a rollercoaster or when facing a huge and mean dog intent on mauling whatever’s in front of it.

But before jumping into conclusions, Stan at least entertained the idea of things not having gone to hell. Yet.

His body felt exhausted and at the same time completely rested, sore in a couple of places but that was understandable of course since the previous hours had been a complete steer from his usual nights and in the best way possible. But the empty space beside him kinda screamed at him to brace himself for the upcoming disaster.

Stan groaned a bit when moving off the bed, dread already seeping into him like a nauseating tar which was slowly but surely covering every inch of his reason, dampening any good residual feeling from what had happened before. Still, this wasn’t the first time Stan would have to face something awful and after all, last year he had taken the resolution of not just letting life drag him around from one fuck up to the next one, not without at least him trying to make something good out of it.

For the moment though, he needed to use the bathroom and whatever was on his mind could wait until he had sorted out some things first. A little bit on impulse and used to his almost unchanging mornings for the past several years, Stan began to walk out of the room, just for two things to make him freeze not even having taken a couple steps forward: For one, he was still completely naked and second, this wasn’t his house. Surely being caught strolling around someone else’s place stark naked in the morning wouldn’t be the best thing to add to his woes so Stan looked around trying to find at least his underwear. It took him several minutes to do so and honestly he never imagined that his boxers could’ve ended down on the floor between the main desk and the wall, though in his defense, by the time those came off him he was too lost into something way more interesting than minding about where his clothes could be.

Finally with some of his decency restored, Stan moved out of the bedroom and into the bathroom which was luckily the very next door so he didn’t have to risk wandering around like that for too long. Once his business was taken care of, Stan walked into the room again intending on getting dressed. But it meant that the next thing he would have to do was facing the inevitable consequences of whatever line up of cosmic events that had put him in a situation he would’ve never expected to find himself in. So it took him another 15 minutes just to put on his jeans, shirt and sneakers. Another 5 to gather the courage to step out of the room and try to find out if the bed was the only thing that was empty.

Walking down the stairs, Stan could hear some music coming from the kitchen below. It was some 80s rock ballad he’d heard before on the radio but couldn’t quite guess the name of. Inside the kitchen, a rotund figure was sitting at the table, nodding softly in tune with the song and sipping some coffee. The massive form was impressive enough just from its sheer size but Stan couldn’t help noticing there was an aura around it which made the whole room appear dwarfed in comparison and that both intimidated and soothed him.

“Ah! Look who’s finally decided to wake up” The half grin, both warm and devilish but always filled with a trickster-like quality seemed to melt something inside of Stan “There’s coffee and pizza from last night. I thought of waiting but you were taking too long and I got hungry”

Stan walked into the kitchen dragging his feet in a sluggish, more like hesitant fashion “Huh… It’s okay…” He looked at the pizza box on the table and chewed on his lower lip “From last night… Um… So… Last night was real right? I mean, it happened, right?”

Eric furrowed his brow completely puzzled and stopped moving right in the middle of chewing off a piece of the pizza slice in his hand “What?” The fat boy put down the food and stared at his friend for a second, his eyes not devoid of a little worry before he scoffed with his mouth full “Last time I checked we were not in the matrix. And if this is a dream of yours then I gotta tell you it’s pretty gay of you to be dreaming of me” The brunet snickered as he downed some of his coffee “Though I understand. With how awesome I am it shouldn’t be weird for people to dream about me…”

That familiar smugness and those little gestures coming from the other felt comforting to Stan and allowed him to step off, even if just momentarily, from his dreadful stupor “I know people who've had nightmares about you” He smirked while sitting down across from Eric. But the darkness assailed him once more and Stan looked troubled when he spoke again “What I mean was… What happened last night…”

“You have a problem with that?” Eric asked neither accusing nor mad not even in a mocking tone like he usually did. He just stared at Stan with a neutral look in his chocolate brown eyes.

“No! Not at all” Stan shook his head but then had to look away because he felt like Eric’s eyes were piercing into his soul looking for something he ignored “I thought you would. Have a problem I mean… When I woke up I was alone in the bed and…” Stan scoffed looking down and feeling a bit ridiculous “For a second I thought you had like, ran away after… You know… But I mean, this is your house right? In any case I should’ve been the one to run away…”

“Do you want to leave?” Eric asked but this time his neutrality had been tarnished by a somber hint of something that felt too much like disappointment.

Stan shook his head and willed himself to look back at Eric “No. But I… Shouldn’t we talk about what happened? What we did?”

Eric scanned the black haired boy’s face for a moment, searching for something which Stan was sure only the deep machinations of the chubby guy’s mind could understand before finally smirking and taking some more pizza “You make it sound like we killed someone… Did you like it?”

Stan’s mind was then flooded with the images and sounds and feelings of what had transpired the night before. The passion, the heat, the tenderness and roughness of it all. The raw unadulterated thrill of doing something he would have never thought of before but that felt just so right in the moment. He looked at Eric’s hair, still a little disheveled and recalled how he had grabbed those silky brown locks in the midst of his ecstasy. Then went down to Eric’s plush lips, somehow still feeling the softness of the first time they locked with his own in a tender and almost sheepish kiss and the wonders they had worked on seemingly every inch of his body. Stan looked at Eric’s big yet soft and always warm hands which had held him through the night in a mix of comforting gestures, demanding guidance and explosive pleasure. And that was not even mentioning that other part of Eric which had shown Stan delights previously hidden and unimagined before.

Had he liked it? Stan had loved every second of it. And that was kind of the problem. Because life had taught him that every good thing that happened to him came with something bad attached. Nonetheless, Stan nodded with a light smile “I liked all of it. A lot”

Eric grinned then, obviously satisfied “See? It’s no big deal then”

That should’ve eased Stan’s worries, but his mind seemed to operate on rules he couldn’t control and instead those words made Stan’s heart sink a little “So it was nothing to you?”

The fat teen frowned a little bit now and put down his cup on the table “Why don’t you spit out what you really want to say?”

“What happens now?” Stan blurted out not able to filter the anxiousness in his voice “Was it just some dumb fun you had with some dumb guy and nothing else? Did it mean anything at all to you?”

Eric bit the inside of his cheek and sighed, looking around for a moment before setting his eyes back on Stan “Did it mean anything to you?”

Stan felt those words like a bucket of ice splashing right at his face. He had been so immersed into his own tribulations, product of his mind that over the years had accustomed itself to always concentrate on the bad stuff that he never stopped to think about why he was feeling like that at all. And then realization hit him again, this time like a slap on the face meant to awaken his senses and logic and most importantly, his heart. 

And the answer was a simple yet powerful ‘Yes’ which resonated inside Stan’s mind opening a whole new dimension of things both terrible but also potentially wonderful about this whole situation. Though his reply wasn’t as assertive and secure when it came out of his mouth “I think so…”

Eric wetted his lips and Stan could swear that a smile, an honest and hopeful and giddy smile flashed onto those lips before the fat boy’s hand crossed the table and grabbed his own, briefly disconnecting Stan from his thoughts “Look dude. We just fucked once. Or well, technically twice but on the same night so it doesn’t count as such but anyways… I can’t be saying that I love you or something like that okay?” Eric smiled fully now with that warmth and kindness that had reeled Stan in the night before to kickstart the whole chain of events which had led them both here right now “You know that I have barely recovered from a massive heart fuck up right? I mean, that’s why you were here last night in the first place… But what we did, well it kinda made me curious about what else we could do… Together… If we do things slow and shit of course. So, that’s enough for you to stop making such a fuss about this whole thing and maybe make you want to repeat this sometime soon?”

To say that Stan was speechless would’ve been staying short at least. But when before he had expected to feel blocked by grief and sadness, Stan was now filled with something he couldn’t quite describe but that felt more than just great. And thinking again on the wonderful time they had before, remembering how he felt when waking up in the middle of the night, entangled into a firm embrace to find Eric awake and watching him sleep before diving to kiss Stan and begin the moves of passion that ended with him this time getting a mouthful of the brunet’s warmth like a midnight snack which made him sleep like a baby, how could Stan say no to that?

Turning his hand to grab Eric’s and squeezing it softly, Stan smiled at his friend and nodded, this time actually sure of himself “It’s more than enough. And we can go as slow as you like. After all, this is uncharted territory for me too so yeah, you’re right. We can see what happens. Together”

Eric squeezed Stan’s hand back and softly let it go still smiling clearly glad with the arrangement “Mushy gay speech time is over then! Let’s get this pizza before it gets cold and then we can talk about what we’re doing with the rest of our Saturday”

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


End file.
